In many instances, individuals who have retired or who have recently moved to rural areas or individuals in urban areas are interested in constructing buildings as do-it-yourself projects. While the present invention is extremely useful and adapted to individuals who wish to construct buildings themselves, it is also well adapted to the construction of building by professionals who may use the method of the present invention to economically and efficiently construct structures. The structures may be buildings, walls, fences and the like.
In the past, the construction of buildings has required the use of welding, complicated bracket and bolt assemblies and the like.
According to the present invention, a simple method is provided for constructing a structure using tools such as a saw, a screw driver, a power screw driver, self-tapping screws and the like.